Grabby Hand
These are disembodied hands that appear in various portions of the game. Typically players will see them taking something away, or appearing in some of Reiko's attacks. Appearance A disembodied hand & arm, usually appearing from some location where the rest of the body could not possibly be, such as from the inside of a vending machine drawer, or directly from the floor itself. ]] Personality & History No "personality" to speak of, but it can be assumed that these hands have some sort of connection to Reiko, possibly being arms from other victims of The Black Page, or they were summoned directly from Reiko since she is the most powerful ghost. Miscellaneous Information * Both The Grudge and the Fatal Frame video games have their own versions of "Grabby Hands", where disembodied hands reach out and grab the player. The ones within The Calling however seem to occasionally have an actual purpose, in that they snatch away extra phones that the players either do not need, or should not be using at the time. * One of the early game-play demo videos showed a grabby hand attacking a player, after pulling a key out from under the bed... * When being used in Reiko's secondary attack, multiple groaning noises can be heard from the Wiimote; this would imply that the hands CAN make noise. * The hands themselves are not of a definite gender, but the moaning sounds male. * In Jun Kondo's house, after Rin talks to Chiyo and spots a phone under the doll display table, if she touches the phone a hand takes it away. * When Makoto is in Jun Kondo's house, he sees a certain person's glasses; upon touching them a hand grabs his arm and takes the glasses after he shakes it off. * In the hospital lounge when the player touches the vending machine, a hand comes out and grabs the player's arm (I just wanted some Haichew candy, jeez!), causing a mini Shake-A-Thon to occur. * In one ghost encounter, when the player is running down a hall in the hospital, several hands come out of the floor and attack the player (since there are so many they could be Reiko's Arm Army). * The writer of one of the Drifter's Notes mentions that two people got pulled into the wall by grabby hands, and that when he tried to save them, everything went red...and he comments on how he should stay away from the walls (not a bad idea there buddy). * When the player is in the hospital late in the game, there is a phone on the Nurse Station desk, and if it is touched a grabby hand from behind the counter takes it. * And who can forget the hands that flash briefly on the screen when wandering around, giving you half a heart attack? * After completing the game, you should get a few pictures in your Wii message board/inbox thing. Look at the picture with the entire 'cast', ghosts and living people alike. (This picture is also in the gallery) Now, look a little to the left of Michio's head, and there's a hand doing a peace sign! It can't be Take's hand, his hand is on Michio's shoulder. It can't be Kyoko's hand, she's holding her clipboard! (If you look closely you can see it.) So it can be none other than the Grabby Hands! Category:Ghosts